iAlmost Do
by JustAnotherBlondeWriter
Summary: "Hearts beating fast, they both let out a groan and set their cellphones down, neither of them able to press the call button and risk hearing the other's voice." Seddie set to the song I Almost Do by Taylor Swift.


**Inspired by a post on found on Tumblr. I'll make sure to post a link to it on my page!**

* * *

_I bet this time of night you're still up._  
_I bet you're tired from a long hard week._

Snuggled deeply into the covers of her bed, Samantha Puckett sighed loudly. The last week had been hectic, each day filled with babysitting jobs. And of course, every child had been annoyingly needy and whiny. It was a wonder Sam hadn't pulled her hair out from the frustration of it all. But, the money they'd earned had been good and neither Sam nor Cat were complaining. For now, anyway. It was almost midnight, but sleep had been evading herself since nine. The plan was to get a full night's sleep, maybe wake up early to make a large breakfast for her and Cat, but that didn't seem to be the case.

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city._  
_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me._

Looking out the window of his dorm, Fredward Benson couldn't find himself concentrating on anything. His classes were over for the day and he'd so far done nothing but sit in his dorm, knowing he should be working on homework. Instead, he couldn't help but gaze at the bright city lights, wondering what his friends were up to. Not that he hadn't made college friends, of course. He'd made quite a few, actually. But that did nothing to ease the ache his Seattle friends had left behind. Glancing down, he watched as a blonde girl made her way across campus, towards her own dorm. Letting out a sigh, he thought about Sam.

_And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do._

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_  
_'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply._  
_I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you_  
_And risk another goodbye._

Seated in the kitchen, Sam greedily shoved a spaghetti taco into her mouth. It didn't taste near as good as Spencer's, but it reminded her of home and when she bit into one and closed her eyes, she could almost hear Carly's laugh, smell another of Spencer's strange dinner ideas, see Gibby seated on the couch...taste Freddie's lips. Glancing down at her cellphone, she reached out to touch it once before stopping herself. It took everything in her not to dial Freddie's number and hear his voice, ask him about college, tease him about his mother. Hell, she had to stop herself from slipping off the stool and bolting toward her motorcycle so that she could be in Seattle by that night. Fingers tapped restlessly against the phone's screen before the doorbell rang, and Sam finally shoved it in her back pocket and went to welcome their newest client.

She'd just laid the youngest child down for a nap when she heard the familiar tune coming from her phone. Pulling it from her pocket, her heart sank as Freddie's name flashed across the screen, accompanied by a picture of him and her laughing as Carly had taken their picture. Her thumb hovered over the answer button, so close to sliding the green phone to the side and answering. But she stopped herself again, hitting ignore and returning the cell to her pocket. She could stand to hear his voice, but the idea of hearing him say goodbye...It was enough to stop her from saying hello.

_And I just wanna tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you._  
_And I wish I could run to you._  
_And I hope you know that every time I don't_  
_I almost do,_  
_I almost do._

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe._  
_It's probably better off this way._  
_And I confess, babe,_  
_In my dreams you're touching my face_  
_And asking me if I wanna try again with you._  
_And I almost do._

Taking in a deep breath of night air as he exited his last class of the day, Freddie shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he started on his way back to his dorm. The class hadn't been a difficult one, but there'd been a test that day and he'd been slightly worried over it. Of course, when he'd gotten in there it had been a synch and he'd finished up before anyone else. As he passed a couple of other students on campus, one of them stopped him to ask if he was the guy from iCarly. It wasn't a long conversation, but after a few short laughs, Freddie left the group and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. Finding Sam's number was easy, but after hearing the last rejection...he simply pushed the object back into his pocket and went on his way.

But now Sam was stuck in his mind as he slipped into his dorm, careful not to wake his roommate. He changed into his pajamas as he thought about her, thinking of their previous relationship. They'd been quite a pair, he believed, knowing they'd made more than a few messes together. He even thought of how they'd dragged Carly into it. But maybe breaking up had been what they'd needed, were his last thought before sleep overtook him. However, the blonde headed demon awaited him in his dreams, her hands, so surprisingly smooth, grasped his face and she was smiling. Expressing her idea to get back together, Freddie's words died on his lips.

_And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do._

Over a thousand miles apart, Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson both stared down at their phones. Freddie's sat on the edge of his desk while Sam's sat on the counter next to her empty plate. Reaching, they each picked their's up, staring at the screens before finding the other's contact. Hearts beating fast, they both let out a groan and set their cellphones down, neither of them able to press the call button and risk hearing the other's voice. Leaving them behind, Sam headed towards her room while Freddie exited his dorm.

_I bet this time of night you're still up._  
_I bet you're tired from a long hard week._

Unable to fall asleep, Freddie stared at the ceiling of his dorm. His alarm clock showed that it was almost midnight, but he was to the point of being so exhausted that falling asleep seemed impossible. The last week had been a rough one, exams on exams on exams, each one piling up on him until he felt that their weight was becoming physical, threatening to crush the life from him. But, he had persevered though each class, aced each exam and would be heading home in less than a week. He couldn't wait to get back to his mother's apartment, even if he knew she'd douse him in a tick bath. He just wanted to go home.

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
And I hope sometimes you wonder about me._

Las Angelas hadn't been a place Sam had expected to like all that much, but as her blue eyes surveyed the large city from her window, she knew she'd found a decent home with Cat. It wasn't the best, because nothing would ever beat the Shay's apartment, but it would do. Thinking of the Shay's, she wondered what Carly was up to and if she was enjoying Italy. She also vaguely wondered what the last thing Spencer had caught on fire was. That thought alone made her chuckle. The laugh died soon after though as Freddie entered her mind. He conquered her thoughts then, leaving her to think about what he was up to..what he was doing.


End file.
